diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Diep.io Mobile
The is a version of Diep.io for mobile devices, available for both Apple and Android mobile devices via the App Store & Google Play Store respectively. This page exists to discuss the notable differences between the Web and Mobile versions of Diep.io. Each of the following will have links to each of the corresponding pages. Game Modes *FFA (Free For All) *Team DM (Only 2 Team servers) *Domination *Tag Mode Gameplay Rather than point and click (and WASD or arrow key controls), the controls consist of 2 joysticks, one on the left side of the screen, and one on the right. By default, the left joystick is the move function, and the right joystick is to point and shoot. Alternatively, the game can be played by pointing in the direction you want to move/shoot using the touch screen. This makes classes like Necromancer very difficult to play because they rely heavily on the Drones to shield them from incoming fire. The only way to accomplish something of this sort is by spinning yourself around to decelerate the Drones. You can easily see how much more complicated simple controls can be like this. Experience Gain / Upgrades Sidebar Although the player may feel like it gives the player more experience in mobile than in PC, there’s no difference in the rate that you gain experience. For instance, 50 points in mobile will put you just below a level 5 tank; the same as the web version. The only time the player can see the upgrades in mobile is when you have Skill Points to spend. In the browser version, scrolling into the bottom left makes the player view upgrades that the player has made, but this is not available in Mobile Diep.io except when the player views the scoreboard. The player's score will be at the bottom of the scoreboard. Game User Interface Navigation Pause Button - A button in the top left corner of the screen serves as an exit function. By tapping on it, a confirmation message will ask if the player wants to leave or not. Minimap - This is different for every game mode, although the maps in the Mobile version are the same as the PC version. A minimap is located on the screen below the Pause Button. The player's location will appear as a black isosceles triangle, with the sharp point facing the direction as well as the player's. Scoreboard - In the top right corner of the screen, there is a function that hides or shows the leaders (leading team for Tag Mode). Unlike the PC version, the mobile version’s scoreboard only shows the top 5 players, whereas the PC version displays the top 10. If the player has fewer points than the person in 5th place, its points will be shown only to itself on the bottom of the leaderboard. Leader Arrow - The leader arrow points to where the top player is. When the player sees the leader, the arrow will disappear. A leader's arrow is not displayed if the player is the leader. Experience Bar - The experience bar displays the player's tank’s level along with how close you are to leveling up. Upgrades are available when the player's Level is up. Classes ''Note: Some Classes that exist on the Computer version of Diep.io do not exist on the Mobile version of Diep.io.'' *''Tier 1'' **Tank *''Tier 2'' **Twin **Machine Gun **Sniper **Flank Guard *''Tier 3'' **Triple Shot **Quad Tank **Twin Flank **Assassin **Overseer **Tri-Angle **Destroyer **Hunter **Trapper **Smasher **Auto 3 **Gunner *''Tier 4'' **Ranger **Booster **Fighter **Hybrid **Manager **X Hunter **Sprayer **Gunner Trapper **Overtrapper **Mega Trapper **Tri-Trapper **Landmine **Auto Gunner **Auto 5 **Spread Shot **Streamliner **Auto Trapper **Overlord **Necromancer **Triple Twin Trivia *The mobile version’s new Predator is called the X Hunter. *Maze, Sandbox, 2 Teams, 4 Teams, and (more recently) Mothership are not part of the mobile version. *There is no preview for the classes in the mobile version, unlike the PC version, where you press the Y key to view the class tree. *Only the top 5 players on the leaderboard are shown. The exception here is if the player is one of those 5 leaders, there will be a sixth-place shown. *Because the game uses joysticks, Overseer classes cannot repel, and cannot hold their Drones in a specific spot, only direct them to move towards a certain place. *The X Hunter has a separate button for zooming. *Some Classes that exist on the Computer version are not available in the mobile version. A few examples of this are the Battleship and Factory. *In Domination, you cannot play as Dominator as it lacks that feature. *Upon upgrading to Smasher, the aiming button disappears. See also *Mobile Changelog Category:Mobile Category:Diep.io